Toni the Mink
"I'm Toni- Toni the Mink! You can call me Minkgirl if you want." ~Toni the Mink Toni the Mink'' (トニはミンク Toni za Minku)'' is a fictional anthromorphic mink, who is a friend of Sonic the Hedgehog. She was created by the artist with the same name and exists primarily in the Fan Art/FanFiction universe, though she is inspired by the Sonic games as well. She is a white-furred mink with brown hair and eyes. She wears a light-blue tank top over a dark-blue off-shoulder top, dark blue shorts with light blue cuffs, white gloves with dark blue cuffs, light blue socks, and black shoes with a white design. She was voiced by Sascha Beisi from 1999 to 2003, then replaced by 4Kids actor Kerry Williams. As of 2011, she is voiced by Cynthia Cranz. Concepts Toni was created in 1999, originally as a fancharacter for the Sonic OVA series, replacing Sera. She was eventually mainstreamed into the games, being somewhat of a "replacement" for Amy Rose. She recently started becoming more of an original character and less of a fancharacter. She originally had a yellow tail and longer hair, and a T-shirt with jean pants. In 2010, she was redesigned into her current look. History Toni's past is unknown, as she reveals little to nothing about it to her friends, and quickly changes the subject (or just hits the person asking) when the topic is brought up. It is assumed she ran away from home, and unknown if she ever goes back occasionally. First Encounter Toni first met Sonic during Dr Eggman's attack against Station Square. While she was taking a stroll in the city, Sonic races past her. She thought nothing of it, at first, but Sonic doubled back, taking notice of what he thought was a Chaos Emerald tied around her neck. He excuses himself, snags the emerald, and darts off with it. As it turned out, it was a fake, glass trinket that only looked like a Chaos Emerald, that Toni had dubbed her "lucky charm". Sonic found this out the hard way as he tried to use it against Eggman, only to have it shattered easily under the doctor's robot attack. Once Toni found out what happened, she constantly hounded Sonic, trying to force him to repay her for breaking her lucky charm. Along the way, however, she seemed to have forgotten about her charm and followed Sonic around mostly for the adventure and to lend her help, even though Sonic can quickly get annoyed with her. Future Until recently, there had been hints and droppings of the idea that Sonic and Toni were "more than friends". In a once would-be future, they were married and had two children: Ko, a blue hedgehog with a lock of brown hair, and Cassandra (AKA Cassie), a white mink, who was identical to her mother, except for green eyes. However, given the introduction of Enigma the Wolverine and the obvious relationship he has with Toni, it is unlikely this future came to be. Other Appearences Toni has also made appearences in the following games: *Sonic Shuffle *Sonic Riders *Sonic Riders Zero Gravity *Mario & Sonic At the Olympic Games *Mario & Sonic At the Olympic Winter Games *Sonic & SEGA All Stars Racing *Sonic & All Stars Racing Transformed Personality Toni is EXTREMELY aggressive and short-tempered. She unfortuantely isn't the brightest bulb in the room, and she knows it, and would rather you not tease her or remind her of that fact. The slightest thing may set her off, and usually that thing is Sonic, whether he means to or not. He is unfortunately the victim of many eggbeatings to the head. Despite her short fuse, when she isn't angry, Toni can be tolerable to many other things, and (when she wants to) can be kind and understanding. It's possible she may have a bi-polar disorder. Toni can also be considered one fry short of a Happy Meal. She doesn't understand concepts quickly as others and may need to be told a simple task more than twice. She can also be oblivious to her surroundings and wind up in trouble unintentionally, though more often than not, she can get herself out of it, and always insists on trying to do things for herself. She is also prideful and hates asking for help. Abilities Toni has no special abilities or weapons, other than a regular egg beater. Despite it being a simple kitchen utensil, she is able to take down her opponents by whacking it continously on their heads. She is also a very capable fighter. While not having super strength, she can still manage to keep her opponents at bay. The only people she is unable to take is Knuckles, being much stronger than her, and her older sister (who is never shown, only mentioned once by Toni, explaining that she's the only other person who can take her down.) Toni's tail also comes in handy. She can not only whack it into her enemies, she can also stand on it to reach slightly higher places. She is also capable of hoping on her tail, and jump to greater heights. Relationships Family Toni once mentioned having an older sister, but never revealed her name. She is never shown. Friends Sonic Sonic and Toni started off on the wrong foot, after Sonic stole her emerald, mistaking it for a Chaos Emerald, and breaking it accidently. Since then, she had hounded him for payback. As time went on, they developed more of a friendly relationship, with the possibility of being more than that. Recently with the addition of Enigma the Wolverine, those rumors have since been debunked. The two however continue to remain friends. Enigma Toni and Enigma first met during a raid on one of Eggman's robot facility. When Enigma was surrounded by an army of Badniks, Toni accidently fell through a ceiling and landed on the lead Badnik, giving Enigma a chance to take out the rest. After introductions were made, Enigma insisted on taking out Eggman's base himself, but Sonic and Toni managed to convince him to allow them to help. After the facility was taken down, Enigma learns to open up a little. He and Toni had started becoming close, much to Sonic's delight. Tails Tails is one the very few that Toni is always friendly with. She sees him like a little brother, and often helps him out with his inventions, and usually takes shotgun when Tails takes the Tornado out. Siren Siren Shadow is Toni's best friend since childhood, despite they often take seperate roads, Siren being a famous singer, and Toni often out adventuring. They often keep in touch however. Enemies Dr. Eggman can be considered Toni's enemy, only because of Sonic. Theme Song "Burnin' Out" - By SonicRemix Studios Gallery MinkgirlnewSMALL.jpg|Toni shouting (probably at Sonic) minkgirlolympixsSMALL.jpg|Toni at the summer Olympics minkgirlridersSMALL.jpg|Toni's Riders Outfit minkgirlsasrSMALL.jpg|Toni with her Mink Vespa (S&SASR) minkgirlasrtSMALL.jpg|Toni driving the White Chariot (SASRT) Trivia -Toni originally started out as a replacement character for Sera from Sonic OVA. She even has the same English voice as her. -Toni originally had a yellow tail. This was changed recently. -Toni was named after her creator. Category:Females Category:Minks Category:Good